


Afterwards

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war from Ron's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> After the war from Ron's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is not mine. Though if Ron Weasley was up for offer, I would gladly take him.

We won. We defeated Voldemort. But at what cost? We lost so many people. Friends. Family. Teachers. I lost my brother. Fred. He's gone. This may sound horrible, but it's all I can think about, I'm glad it wasn't her. I'm glad it wasn't Hermione. My Hermione. My best friend. The girl I'm completely in love with.

I need her. She's what kept me alive. She's what gave me hope. The hope that if we survived the war, I could tell her how I feel and maybe we could be together. That hope was strengthened today. She kissed me. I still can't believe that. I mean, why would she ever like me? She's amazing and I'm just not. She's the complete opposite of me. She's beautiful, smart, caring and kind. I'm nothing compared to her. I just hope she kissed me because she actually likes me and not out of pity or something.

Footsteps. Who can that be? Everyone else is asleep. I know, I can hear the snoring and heavy breathing. But how could I possibly sleep now? Knowing that I might actually have a chance with Hermione.

I hear the curtains to my bed being opened. What if it's a rogue Death Eater? I grab my wand from under my pillow and clutch it tightly to my chest.

I feel somebody climb into my bed. I hear the person quietly cry into my shoulder. I feel the person hug me. I loosen my grip on my wand.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
